The Great Houses
Major Houses House Androvo Before Evernight, House Androvo was a relatively small player on the political landscape. Owning several cattle farms South of King's Port, the Androvo family made its fortune selling beef and dairy products to the masses. Across the realm, Androvo Farms products were lauded as the choicest cuts of meat and the finest quality milks and cheeses. When the Evernight ravaged the land of Valusia, Androvo Farms suffered mightily losing over half of its workforce and livestock. Many family members were slain or captured by Spiders, never to be seen again. Among the missing was Garrick Androvo--head of the Androvo household. Garrick's wife, Marissi, was away visiting friends at the Capitol when the invasion started. In the ensuing chaos, the lady Marissi managed to escape the city along with the Queen's handmaiden and several others, including a young child that she recognized as King Kaden's son Jarrell. Their journey towards safety led them past the war-torn ruins of Androvo Farms where she would learn of her husband's fate. As the story goes, Marissi, now the matriarch of the family, led the refugees to the township of Tristom where they would find shelter and sanctuary until the invasion was thwarted. She returned to King's Port with the child prince and tales of hardship and perseverance and met with glowing praise by Regent Rivaldi. The Androvo family immediately ascended into the ranks of nobility when Marissi was granted lordship and heralded as a Savior of the Realm. Taking the phoenix as her sigil, Marissi's own "rise from the ashes" embodies the household's rise to prominence eloquently. House Aramont Established under the rule of King Farewald III, House Aramont has always been a well-respected family. Courteous and kind, the Lords of House Aramont have never needed to step upon the less fortunate to succeed. Since the time of their formal recognition, many houses have ascended past them and crumbled just the same, yet House Aramont lives on. Some say House Aramont is simply blessed to remain so consistently strong, while others believe there is more to an Aramont than meets the eye. In this post-Evernight era, House Aramont's consistency, or blessings, continue nearly unabated by the tragedy that has stuck nearly every other house. While some loss was incurred, the Aramonts have emerged with a new-found wealth that have many believing that there are lucrative connections between this house and the Great Vales Trading Company. In fact, there have been rumors floating about that Lord Kandow Aramont may be one of the company's five unnamed business partners. House Edgewold Since its establishment before the reign of King Crassius Kaden, House Edgewold has only ever been a fringe player at best. Given a small plot of land in the middle of nowhere for his family's long-time service to the realm, patriarch Armin Edgewold built Midvale Keep as a trading post and gateway to establish Human-Elven relations after the many years of inter-warring. The goal was ambitious, but Armin would never live to see it carried out. His son, Azrath, took the mantle of House Edgewold upon the passing of his father and set Midvale Keep towards a different path. Azrath was a difficult man and did not share in his father's dream. Instead, Azrath squandered the good work of his father and spent much of his wealth on building fortifications and training soldiers. He wished so very much to play soldier as a child that when his chance came, he marched his men to the front of the vanguard. Alas, the Fourth Race War was an affront perpetrated by misinformation and Azrath the Elfslayer took the bait. Plunging Valusia knee-deep into a war that would claim the life of King Farewald III, House Kaden would emerge with the glory and House Edgewold would suffer much of the blame. With his house humiliated, Lord Azrath somehow led out the remainder of his life confidently as if doing no wrong. Upon his deathbed, he even admitted as much saying, "The realm was born through war. Nurtured by it. Sustained by it. Strengthened by it. Who am I to deny the realm of what it craves?" House Edgewold, now the rightful holdings of Lorrath Edgewold, finds itself in the unfamiliar position as one of the major houses in Valusia. Following in his father's footsteps, Lord Lorrath maintains an uncommonly large force per capita, much to the benefit of the town. Midvale Keep was surprisingly resilient and played a major role in the Battle of the Spire. As one of the few houses remaining relatively intact, House Edgewold could have gained prominence merely by default. Having played an active part against the invasion was simply the icing on the cake. House Galstaff House Galstaff is among one of the oldest in all Valusia, predating even the ancient Farewald house. The Galstaffs played a grand role in Valusia, though their efforts would never earn them the throne. Consequently, their story is closely intertwined with that of House Kaden, and so it is difficult to tell one story without telling the other. It was the time between the Third and Fourth Race War. The honor of House Farewald had long been in question since the dark accord between the King and the Orcs had unraveled. Though his plotting and scheming failed to defeat the forces and Elves and Dwarves, King Farewald I had successfully expanded his lands at a terrible cost of life, especially among his vassal houses. With their confidence in him shattered, the lesser houses' disapproval of the Farewalds would continue on throughout several generations. Even with general support waning, no house was strong enough or bold enough to rebel. Although King Farewald III did not initiate the Fourth Race War, he had plenty of opportunities to practice caution. Instead, even at the behest of up-and-coming houses like the Kadens and Galstaffs, King Farewald III embraced the opportunity to continue the warpath his grandfather began. Behind the vanguard of Midvale Keep, the King drove his forces Northward like a dagger piercing the very heart of the Leaf and Stone Alliance. The King's charge clove a large swath of land between the Dwarves who had recaptured Dalamet and the the Elves of Duscarvyn. With the forces of House Galstaff and House Kaden in support, King Farewald III pushed the Dwarves back into the Dread Mountains while the Edgewolds, Gromanders, and Losaryns held the Eastern river banks. Dalamet was a significant prize, but when greedy King Farewald III saw the magnificence of Stoutham overlooking the horizon, he commanded his men to advance. It was a foolish and costly decision. The King had overextended his supply lines, forcing House Galstaff to turn back. This left the Western flank exposed and when the Orcs poured down from the Dread Mountains like water cascading from a breached dam, a force of ten thousand Orcs wedged its way between the King's men and those of House Kaden. Assaulted from the rear by Orcs and battered from the front by Dwarves capitalizing on the sudden advantage, the King would be felled on the battlefield. House Kaden was forced to retreat and regroup on the Eastern front, being chased by Orcs hordes all the way. Meanwhile, House Galstaff was hastily gathering supplies in King's Port for a return to the front when word of the King's fall reached them. Accompanied by this message was another detailing the Orcish advance upon the great city. Lord Galstaff readied his men to halt the siege, but outnumbered three to one, the odds looked bleak. Even the mighty walls of King's Port could not hold back an army of that size for long. With much of the Kingdom's siege weapons now in the hands of these Orcish invaders, defeat seemed apparent. Though never known for his combat prowess, Lord Draybin Galstaff knew if he could delay their approach, he could send for reinforcements from the Eastern front...if there still was an Eastern front. So he sent his fastest riders cloaked in robes of scarlet to the Houses of Edgewold, Gromander, Losaryn, and Kaden to help with the siege. To delay the orcs, he told his men to set the Southern edge of the Dalamanth ablaze. When the men ran out of pitch, they used casks of alcohol, and hay bales, and anything else that could extend the massive conflagration. When the orcs eventually reached the farmlands, Lord Galstaff sacrificed innumerable horses to speed burning carriages hauling barrels of oil straight into the enemy's ranks, but the Orcs continued their advance. Even when the skies went dark with volleys of arrow fire, the horde press onward. Thinned though unbroken, the captured artillery was unloosed upon the city and the walls would soon be breached. The men of House Galderstaff would truly be tested as they fought to defend their family and their city. "The end was near," many thought, but to give up hope was not the Galstaff way. For two days, the Galstaffs held onto the ravaged city when war horns sounded from outside the gates. House Kaden had arrived, and they were not alone. All the houses accompanied them, as well as detachments forces sent by the Dwarves and Elves. The orcs would be vanquished within a fortnight and their dead would litter the fields for several weeks. When the war fires settled, the Kingdom was left with one immediate problem--there was no King. Though House Farewald, by rights, still held claim to the throne, their lineage was broken when no heir stepped forward. Believed to have perished seeking refuge in the catacombs beneath the city, the fate of House Farewald remains a mystery. With the crown up-for-grabs, Valusia could have easily descended into feuding. While it is true that the Kadens broke the siege and unified the high races, the Galstaff were the valiant defenders of the city and King's Port would have been lost. For their war efforts, both houses held equal claim and generated strong support from the other houses. In the end, neither side wished for any further bloodshed and House Galstaff wisely conceded its claim. Though Lord Draybin had certainly earned the title, his ranks were far too diminished from the siege to defend this claim. Still, House Galstaff earned considerable favor from a grateful King Kaden and together, the two houses rose to prominence and continued to share a strong bond of friendship throughout King Crassius Kaden's reign. It is perhaps because of this bond that House Galstaff still survives while so many other houses were annihilated during Evernight. The passing of Jacob Galstaff and the unknown whereabouts of his son Trabian has left the line of succession thin, but not broken. Markel Galstaff, a young cousin and inheritor of the Galstaff estate, has become the rightful head of the household. House Helmsly Another benefactor of King Crassius Kaden's generosity, the patriarch of House Helmsly earned his title fighting alongside the future king himself. Better known as Lord Herrick the Wolf, this tenacious warrior displayed a bevy of lupine-like combat traits for which he would be nicknamed. His ability to diagnose tactical situations, utilize terrain advantages, and exploit enemy weaknesses went unrivaled throughout the ranks of House Losaryn's banner men. During a tournament in honor of King Farewald III, the Wolf managed to defeat the Foehammer in honorable one-on-one combat; becoming the only man known to do so. Before becoming a warrior, Herrick was born into a wealthy Losston family and was being groomed to take over the family business. Instead, he would answer the call to arms sounded by House Losaryn when a band of marauders challenged the town's safety. It was then that house patron Alusar Losaryn recognized the young man's skill. By the time of the Fourth Race War, he had become an invaluable military adviser and was instrumental in fending off both Dwarven and Elven attacks. Despite his long service to the Losaryns, Herrick the Wolf was so inspired by Crassius Kaden's defeat of Azrath Edgewold that he would pledge his allegiance to him long before the Liberation of King's Port. It was surely an unprecedented request, and one that would cost his family great favor from the Losaryns, but he has often stated feeling the hand of Solace at work in his decision. When the dust settled and peace returned to the Kingdom, the rise of House Kaden brought forth the rise of many other houses, including that of House Helmsly. Rewarded so greatly for his military service, a partial stake in control of Losston was granted to Lord Herrick and his family. While a tremendous gain in prestige and wealth, Lord Herrick was far more gratified by the strong kinship formed around the King's inner circle of councilmen and advisers. There would be no one the King trusted more with military advice than the Wolf and a deep bond was formed that would end only with the King's fall during Evernight. Today, House Helmsly is still widely known and respected but Lord Herrick has receded from the world of politics, leaving King's Port far, far behind. House Ibenhardt Benefactors of King Tilus Farewald's conquest of Dalamet, the Ibenhardts have lorded over this fringe settlement for many generations. Through feast or famine, no family has had a longer territorial reign than the Ibenhardts. This could quite possibly be because of the legendary virility of Ibenhardt men, each of whom have had no fewer than three sons since the time birthing records were first kept. The current Lord of Dalamet, Craythow Ibenhardt, is no exception having eight sons from three different mothers. Lord Craythow has also been graced with long life as he nears his eightieth birthday. For health reasons, Lord Craythow is rarely seen in public, leaving many of this city's affairs in the hands of his eldest sons. Time has not always been kind to the Ibenhardt family, particularly during the Fourth Race War when Dalamet was captured by the Dwarves. Lord Craythow lost two sons and his second wife during that war. The family fared slightly better than most when the Spiders invaded, but Lord Ibenhardt lost yet another son as well as his third wife. Though he has married for a fourth time, his young bride has yet to provide him with any more heirs. House Kaden Compared to House Farewald or House Galstaff, House Kaden is a relative newcomer. With the fall of the Farewalds and the diminishing of the Galstaffs, the Kadens have had no true competition for the throne since laying claim to it decades ago. It was the time of the Fourth and final Race War, where Orcish plotting had fooled the realms of Men, Dwarves, and Elves to strike at each other. King Farewald III had already fallen as a result of his own ambitions while the other houses scrambled to regain composure. While House Galstaff prepared King's Port for a length siege, House Kaden was falling back to the Eastern front where the Houses of Gromander, Losaryn, and Edgewold were holding the Elves at bay. During this retreat, patriarch Crassius Kaden had ample time to digest the events leading up to the Orcish involvement and concluded that it was not opportunity alone that enabled the Orcs to strike--it was by design. Crassius had a brilliant mind for strategy, and though he would never stoop so low to engage in such devilish trickery, he quickly pieced together the Orc's endgame. Having the three nations of Valusia, Lotanyn, and the Stone Clans engage one another was just a distraction to allow splinter forces to seize major fortifications with little contention. It was a brilliant plan especially since no one would suspect these savages to conceive of it, let alone carry it out. The onus was now on him to convince the Elves, not to mention the other houses, that they all had been deceived...by Orcs no less. No small task and he had not much time to do it in. His next actions were critical. The heads of House Losaryn and Gromander, eager to withdraw from this war anyway, were easy enough to convince. The real challenge would be to persuade Lord Azrath Edgewold, the man who fell hardest for this ruse, to see reason. The "Elfslayer" was a stubborn and self-righteous man who surrounded himself with fine warriors just for the prospect of battle. The fact that he was living his lifelong dream made him impossible to dissuade. With no recourse, Lord Crassius Kaden challenged him to a knight's duel, and though Lord Edgewold held the clear advantage, the future king's resolve was undeniable. Lord Azrath accepted and quickly put his countless hours of practice to use. Though Crassius held his ground, Azrath was clearly superior and if not for a single misstep, history may have unfolded quite differently. Having already lost his shield after the many weighty blows delivered by Lord Edgewold, Crassius' defeat was all but assured. Lifting his blade to ward off his opponent's next strike, the clouds parted ever so briefly and gave way to a single beam of light from the heavens. At that exact moment, the reflection of this beam struck Lord Edgewold directly in the eyes; momentarily stunning him. Seizing this opportunity, Lord Kaden undercut his reeling foe, sending him crashing to the ground. Pressing the tip of his blade beneath Azrath's helm, Crassius called for him to yield. "Your life is not my desire," Lord Kaden said to him, "but I will claim it to end this pointless warring." "I will not lose to a fortuitous beam of light," Azrath angrily retorted. "You have not. You have lost to me. The light of Solace has merely opened your eyes to the truth--that I am right." To which Lord Edgewold had no other response than to nod in agreement. With the houses aligned with him and the Orcs closing in, Lord Kaden still had the Elves to convince and time was running short. Without any accompaniment, Lord Kaden rode off towards the Elven military encampment carrying the Banner of Truce. Announcing himself as Lord Kaden, Commander of the King's Army, he humbly requested a meeting with the Elven High Commander. Commended for his bravery in coming alone, the High Commander agreed to see him. Crassius vigorously explained his position on the plot that swept over these three high races. To his astonishment, the High Commander concurred. "We have suspected as much for some time now," said the sagely commander, "but the tenacity of your previous commander made negotiations quite impossible." "I suppose the moniker 'Elfslayer' is somewhat off-putting," Crassius replied. "Indeed. And what title would you have us address you?" questioned the elf. "Me? I'm just Lord Kaden," he responded. "Well then Just-Lord Kaden, how shall we proceed?" Ignoring the elf's misunderstanding of titles, Kaden began drawing up plans. The rapidly approaching hordes were nearly upon them so their immediate concern was to halt this advance. Feigning confusion, the King's Army would retreat down the riverbank towards Gromshold, allowing the Elves to attack the pursuing Orcs' flank. After turning to face the Orcs head on, the combined might of Elf and Man would force the Orcs to retreat back across the river where they would be easy targets for Elven marksmen. From there, the two forces would split--one heading towards Stoutham and the other towards King's Port. Kaden had feared the worst when he saw that skirmishers had entered the city and so he wasted little time in engaged the Orcs from the rear. With horns sounding loudly, Lord Kaden would recapture the city and be heralded for his glory in the annals of history. Following the Battle of King's Port, Lord Kaden was granted the title of King as the lineage of the Farewalds was broken. The Houses of Kaden and Galstaff enjoyed a prosperous but short alliance under his reign as the Evernight would being the Kingdom to its knees. In the wake of this terrible time, young King Jarrel Kaden would be granted his departed father's seat on the throne under the watchful eye of High Priest Arturo Rivaldi. House Kastern The Kasterns are a very old family with Northern origins. Claiming ancestral ties to the barbarians of the White Towns, few Valusians refute these boasts for fear of blackened eye and bloodied nose. Whether their barbaric lineage is legitimate or not, Kastern men are big, bulky, and often vile. This makes the selection of Lord Torg Kastern a strange choice for a lordship given their volatile nature and awkward social graces. Still, the Kasterns have fielded fine soldiers in every Valusian war to date, and that distinction must be why King Jarrel Kaden gave their house official title. House Olyrim House Olyrim was established under the reign of King Kaden for the valor of its patriarch, Maeston Olyrim (Oh-leer-um). Born to a family of farmhands and smiths, young Maeston abandoned his meager life for one he hoped would be filled with fame and fortune. He signed on with sell-swords and groups claiming to be heroes, but all of them disbanded over time for one argument or another. He quickly found that mercenary work was not as nearly lucrative or as honorable as many would claim it to be. Still, he had a gift for warfare and having a bulky, over-six-foot frame at the age of eighteen will garner a man some attention from prospective employers. He signed on as a day-time laborer for the Kadens who would also train him in soldiering. Displaying a knack for battle few men ever will, he eventually found himself commanding those who once trained him. By the time of the Fourth Race War, he was an experienced general and one of the most feared men on the battlefield. For his contributions during that war, the middle-aged general was grated the title of Lord and given the impressive Darkcliff Hold--a Eastern fortification abandoned ages ago after the Unification Wars. Though in disrepair, it was still a valuable and fitting land for Lord Olyrim who designed his sigil to resemble the impressive structure. Although his good friend would be far away now, King Kaden believed there would be no one better suited to marshal those Eastern territories that were seemingly slipping further and further out of his control. By his strong presence along, Lord Olyrim stabilized an increasingly more lawless Eastern Valusia, setting straight noble and low-born alike. After Evernight, his firm grip on the region would loosen as his own holdings inflated with refugees-turned-citizens wishing to stay close to the protection of Darkcliff Hold. House Tenrose The Tenrose family is among one of the oldest in all Valusia, but until recently had never had a strong controlling interest in the Kingdom. Even before the Farewalds rose to power during the Unification Wars, the Tenrose family worked diligently alongside this powerful house and made great wealth in so doing. But even with all their support over the years, King Tilun Farewald I refused to grant family patron Vanis Tenrose with a formal title. Too valuable to push away yet too dangerous to empower, the Tenrose family would remain in a subservient role to House Farewald for another generation. The demise of King Farewald I marked a time of change for the Kingdom, and presented the Tenrose family with opportunity. King Farewald II was a lesser king than his strong-willed father. His ambition was to be loved by his nobles and so he allowed his vassals great freedoms that they exploited readily. On the outside, they showed him great appreciation; on the inside, they mocked him for being a fool. They presented him with lavish gifts and glamorous event, and he was overjoyed. The nobles continued to flaunt their new found riches at the expense of the workers, all the while Vanis Tenrose maintained a position of moderation until it was clear that King Farewald II was losing control. Tenrose made three attempts to convince the King that the realm's sudden prosperity would eventually come at a price, but the King would not listen. The King was so enthralled by fake praise given to him that he failed to see storm on the horizon. Gifted with greater clarity than his King, Vanis Tenrose moved his family and his wealth from King's Port to the far away port town of Endin. Though it was simply his intent to weather the forthcoming deluge, age was taking its toll. Endin was very much a frontier town at this point, and it was a life the Tenrose family was unaccustomed to. Rather than adapting, Vanis and his sons would sink much of their wealth into civilizing the area. Over the years, their money founded a number of businesses and established a partnership to build a proper sea port. The Tenrose family may not have laid the foundation for Endin, but no one denies who erected its walls. Meanwhile, the vassals of King Farewald II continued to run a muck and the people's outrage was mounting. Already had the noble houses controlling Tristom and Dalamet been forced to put down attempts at rebellion, but now insurgents were growing bolder. It was not until House Renault was violently overthrown in the North that the King finally took notice of rampant disapproval. The Orwell Rebellion, named after rebel leader Miller Orwell, set in motion a number of uprisings that brought panic to the noble houses. By catering solely to the whims of his nobles, King Farewald II had lost the true strength of the Kingdom--the workers. To save his reign, the King sent an envoy to the one man wise enough to foretell of this impending disaster. Unfortunately, by the time the King's envoy arrived in Endin, patriarch Vanis Tenrose had passed. Angered that it took so long for the King to finally see reason, the new patron of the Tenrose family refused to meet with the envoys until his father had been laid to rest. Without a proper place to inter his remains, he continued to delay this meeting until one was built. After two months of construction, the Tenrose family crypt was complete and Valin Tenrose honored his agreement to meet with the envoys. After carefully and meticulously explaining the situation in King's Port, the envoys received this simple reply, "Give the people what they want." And with that, Tenrose concluded the meeting. Back in King's Port, the situation was deteriorating rapidly. Discord swept through the streets. Effigies of house patriarchs were burned. Cries for bitter resolution were heard throughout the night. The noble Lords locked themselves away in their mansions and even the King feared to stray into the city for worship at the cathedral. When the envoys returned with patron Tenrose's solution, the King questioned its sincerity. "Was he mocking me?" the King thought. And though the answer to that question would never be revealed, the King conceded this may be the only option left to him. The King signed a decree that dissolved the titles of his vassals and, backed by the King's Army and angry peasants, put the patrons of the three most corrupt houses to the blade. In the decades that followed, many houses would rise and fall before House Tenrose was finally recognized by Crassis Kaden, the Just King. For years of his family's unfaltering service to the people of Endin and to the Realm, Venmire Tenrose, son of Valin Tenrose, son of Vanis Tenrose, was granted the title of Lord of Endin. While this seemingly unreachable reward had finally been bestowed upon this most worthy house, House Tenrose would not be granted the entire stake of Endin. Instead, sighting the difficulties of overseeing such a remote location alone, a second house, House Voltari, would be given equal claim. In the time of King Jarrel Kaden, a third house would be given a portion of Endin. Whether or not their mistrust is rightly placed, history has proven that House Tenrose is one that even Kings fear. Minor Houses House Ashford This small house, originating from the East, was granted land and title by King Crassius Kaden for service to the realm. Perrin Ashford, a well established horse rancher, generously donated many of his finest horses in defense of the Kingdom during the Fourth Race War. In fact, while Lord Galstaff has earned the majority of praise for dispatching his "Scarlet Riders," this fateful moment in history would never have been if not for those Ashford horses. The tragic death of Lord Perrin just a few years back nearly devastated the community of Gryphonview Hall as he was much beloved throughout this tiny settlement. He is survived by his wife, Lady Helsifyra Ashford, who has done an amicably in this role since his passing. House Motlam See House Trisalie below. House Nullier House Trisalie Pronounced tris-EY-lee, this family co-founded the seaside town of Tristom with the Motlams. The two families have always shared a friendly competitiveness between them that has steadily grown more fierce as both houses continued to become more successful. Since the early days of King Crassius Kaden, both Houses have continued to maintain equal stake in the lordship of Tristom. House Turgon Many believe House Turgon was doomed to failure the moment it was granted lordship over Hulkin. Already churning with dissension, the King's decision to install Lord Turgon to the seat of power in Hulkin may have set in motion the impending flood. Despite a number of qualified nobles residing in town, the King instead chose the King's Port native to be a direct liaison under his majesty's control. A soldier by trade, Dester Turgon was well established at following orders, and so he was seemingly the King's perfect choice. At the expense of House Turgon's quickly withering reputation, the labors of Hulkin would line the pockets of King's Port nobles until the obvious happened--riots broke out. Then came the Red Massacre, and then the rebellion. Unlike his counterpart in Endin, Dester Turgon faced his challengers and was granted his freedom to return to the King with the news of Hulkin's fall. He has since been given the unenviable task of lording over the start-up community to the Northwest called Tarrian's Pass. House Whitmoore Granted partial lordship over Endin, this newly formed house under King Jarrel Kaden was believed to be purposefully placed with the intent to keep the far away nobles of Endin in check. Widely considered a pompous and crass fool, Lord Whitmoore quickly lost control of his nobles prompting his relatively quick departure. In what he might call an "honorable retreat," Lord Whitmoore escaped beneath the cover of night with all the valuables his carriages could carry and leaving a large contingent of men behind in the process. Betrayed by their patron, those remaining troops would surrender to the rioters that very next morning. Ever the opportunist, Lord Tenrose acted quickly to gather these forces under his banner; thus cementing his house as the most powerful in the region. Collapsed Houses House Farewald House Farewald was a most notable and ancient family that quite literally built the Kingdom of Valusia. Never has there been a more ambitious or successful house, but both aspects would come with heavy burdens that would contribute to its collapse. King Tilun Farewald I, both Conqueror and Unifier of the Realm, is perhaps the most famed historical figure in Valusian history. This First King was bold and brave, but also unscrupulous and tyrannical. He ruled through oppressive means and swift retribution. Though his conspiracy with the Orcs cost the Realm dearly, he manged to hold to his reign for a long while before succumbing an illness that would claim his life. If any honorable songs were ever written in his honor, none have survived the test of time. King Tilun Farewald II was a much gently king but wished too greatly for his vassals adore him. Granting them with tremendous judicial freedom, the Lords and Ladies of the Realm prospered with the low-born languished. When the Realm nearly collapsed beneath its own haughtiness, King Farewald II took back his power by abolishing corrupt houses and sending their patrons to the chopping block. He was spend the rest of his kingly life attempted to restore faith in his reign. King Tilun Farewald III, by all rights, was a fair king that suffered from his family's over-ambition. There are still many statues of him left standing around the Realm as he helped greatly in keeping the lands safe. Sea ports like Tristom and Hulkin saw vast improvement in commerce during his reign. When his nation became mired in a false war, King Farewald III raced to the protection of Dalamet, reclaiming it from Dwarven invaders. With Dwarven forces in headlong retreat, Farewald overplayed his advantage costing him his life. By the end of the Fourth Race War, there would be no one left from House Farewald to claim the throne. Lord Crassius Kaden, henceforth known as the Just King, would be acknowledged by the Realm without contention. House Gromander Pronounced GROM-an-der, this noble house founded the township of Gromshold and managed a number of mills and barges. The whole Gromander family was quickly wiped out in the early stages of the Spider invasion. House Losaryn Pronounced LOH-sair-uhn, this noble house established the village of Losston being steadily supported by its sheep farms, furs, and fisheries. The Losaryns had long claimed to have Elven ancestry, though any such traits had long been bred out by the time the Evernight claimed the entire family. Their family motto was, "fight to the last man." When the Spiders finally arrived in Losston, the Losaryns apparently did just that. House Redspar This older house, formed in the days of Tilun Farewald III, once held borderland territories that marked the Northwestern edge of Valusia. Standing as a watch post against potential raids from barbarians of the White Towns, Redspar Keep was the grandest structure in the region. House patriarch Lord Gerald Redspar was a prideful knight and adventurer of the Realm. For years, Lord Redspar had turned down his rightful inheritance believing he had yet to deserve it. During Evernight, House Redspar would fall with the region it was sworn to protect.